


heaven can wait

by sceptical



Series: of glitter and guestlists [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, actually is just fluffy in general, also features Lightwood family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceptical/pseuds/sceptical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Magnus and Alec go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven can wait

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to Josiah, Inn0c3nc3, Wei_Crazy, StrugglesOfAGeek and adarksoul, who explicitly requested a follow-up. I’ve never had requests before so that was very exciting. The response was more than I’ve gotten for anything else I’ve written and made me feel very warm and fuzzy inside. 
> 
> And now I can't edit this anymore.

The September night air was easy to breath and Alec was thankful for the darkness. He inhaled the chill, cooling his blood and cheeks. As soon as he and Isabelle stepped out the door Jace said, “Let’s go.” And, with one hand in Clary’s, he led the way back at a brisk pace.

“Wait, what happened, Jace?” Alec lengthened his stride to catch up. “What did you do?”

Jace shook his head as if he could shake off the subject. “It was ugly anyway.”

“ _What?_ ”

“It wasn’t my fault,” he said defensively.

“That’s not what I asked.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “God, you’re turning into Mom."

“Oo… ouch.” Isabelle snickered, enjoying their exchange more than she had the right to.

They may have been brothers and best friends for life, but Alec still wanted to punch Jace sometimes.

Isabelle looped her arm around Clary’s. “Clary, you know art. Do you think it was expensive?”

“You know,” Clary said thoughtfully, “I didn’t get to see it before it smashed into a million little pieces, so I can’t say for sure.”

Alec took a deep breath and looked heavenward for strength. “Just tell me what happened.”

“I can’t help it if I’m better than they are.”

“Better than _who_?”

It was Clary who finally took pity on him. “Remember the track team from Dumort?”

Alec groaned. “Jace, that was two years ago!”

“Yeah? Well tell that to Elliot!”

“Right. They just attacked you out of no where.”

“Basically.”

“You didn’t goad them at all.”

“They think they’re better than us.” Jace gave him a curious sidelong glance. “Why do you care so much anyway?”

“I don’t!” Alec spluttered, “I just think… When we’re invited to someone house that…” he trailed off and was thankfully saved with their arrival at Clary’s house.

They parted ways with the promise of catching up tomorrow and Alec and Isabelle walked to their building together. Isabelle hugged her bare arms and Alec plunged his hands deep into his pockets.

"Don't worry about it."

Alec resisted the urge to scrub at his face.

“It was fine in the end," Isabelle continued. "Raphael hauled Elliot off and Clary had a handle on Jace. It really was just an accident.”

Alec nodded and looked at his sister from the corner of his eye. “Okay.” He tried not to look too relieved.

"I think Raphael knows Magnus pretty well. I saw them talking before we left."

"Small world?" He asked lightly.

“Speaking of which, I saw Mel there. Remember Meliorn?”

Alec had a vague memory of long hair and a cocky smile, so he just nodded. “Sure.”

“He was dancing with some red-head and I _know_ he saw me but he chose not to say hi.”

"Okay."

She sighed deeply. “He was such a dick in the end.”

Alec murmured in agreement.

"But he was such a good dancer!"

Alec chose not to answer and tried to nod and make appropriate noises while Isabelle ranted.

“... And he had such great eyes, you know? So green. And _great_ abs. And stamina. We could just go at it for hours, and…”

“ _Izzy_.”

“Oh, so you were listening.” She flicked her hair with a smile, “Just checking.”

“Why does it matter? You guys only went out because mom hated him.”

She at least managed to look a little contrite. “Yeah, okay, that’s true. But also the abs.”

Alec chose to ignore the last part. "Aren't you with Simon anyway?"

"Well..." The sly smile she gave him had Alec regretting his words immediately. 

"Wait! No, I take that back!" He held up his hands in defense. "Please don't tell me anything, I don't want to know."

Her laughter chased him all the way back to their building. Isabelle climbed the stairs nimbly in her heels and Alec followed, more slowly, two steps at a time. When they got to her floor he said good night and turned to go.

“Wait. I have a present for you.”

Alec waited for her to explain herself.

“Here.” She dug into her small leather bag and passed him a napkin. “I figured you wouldn’t have asked for it.”

He looked down at the series of numbers scrawled into the soft fibres. There was no point in pretending he didn’t know whose number it was.

“You don’t have to say anything,” she said, stepping away. “It’s just nice to see you happy.”

He lifted his eyes to her dark ones. “Thanks.”

“Just promise me you’ll actually use it.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Alec’s alarm sounded. He lay there, instantly awake, feeling wired and jittery like he didn't quite fit in his own skin; it took his brain a moment to catch up to his body and work out why. The memory of soft lips and a lean, lithe body flooded his brain and _wow_ ,now he reallyneeded a cold shower. He gathered up yesterday’s jeans and a worn sweater, that featured only one small hole (that he knew of), and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. It took the years he spent giving Jace and Isabelle disapproving looks at their inane ideas (that he would inevitably go along with) to dial back the smile stretched across his face. He couldn't do anything about the high colour in his cheeks though.

Freshly showered, he eventually joined the zombie-like shuffle of people to the dining hall. Looking at the food his stomach grumbled but at the same time he wasn't sure if he could eat. Filling his tray anyway, and carefully balancing a hot cup of coffee, it only took him a moment to spot Jace’s hair, shining like spun straw, next to Isabelle’s glossy black.

He sat down in surprise.

“Huh, Jace.” Alec looked at him, closely. “You’re awake and actually look alive.”

Jace gave him an unamused stare over his (second) mug of coffee. “Huh, Alec,” he said mockingly, “You’re late and actually look _clean_. No glitter today?”

Isabelle choked on her coffee as Alec’s face went from incredulous horror to betrayed and furious in the space of a second. Underneath all that, the fact Jace could joke about it really meant it was all okay, but he quickly settled on being furious instead.

“I had to tell him,” Isabelle said with some sheepishness between napkin dabs. “He’s my brother too!”

“Yeah, Alec. Remember that blood oath we made in 6th grade? I vowed I would tease you mercilessly at every opportunity."

"No, you said we'd always have each others' back in battle." He stabbed the air around Jace accusingly. "And what blood? Yours was the size of a papercut."

Jace waved his hand, ignoring him. "It was in the fine print, still legally binding and I take it very seriously.”

Alec regretted all his life choices and wondered why he thought attending college with his siblings would be fun.

 *

It was a busy first day but Alec had always enjoyed the rhythm of college. He grabbed his lunch on the go and munched on a sandwich near the lawn while returning a phone call to his father. The conversation was slow and a little awkward, but they were both trying. Alec had one final lecture before he crossed campus and hit the library with the best wifi, followed by the quickest Chinese in New York. When he finally got back to his dorm it was dark and the napkin was sitting on his desk, exactly where he had left it. His stomach clenched like it had been doing all day whenever he thought about it. Him. Magnus.

He stared at the number. He should message him to apologize for Jace. It was the polite thing to do. Alec sat down on his bed and started to type. And then delete. And then type again. And… no, that was dumb. He flopped down backwards and tried again. When he finally typed out something sendable he flung the phone away as soon as it sent, only to scramble a second later when it buzzed.

 **Unknown number**  
**Monday** 8:54 PM  
Hi Magnus, it’s Alec Lightwood from your party last night. I’m so sorry for whatever Jace broke. I promise to make him pay you back for the damage. 

 **Magnus**  
**Monday** 8:54 PM  
I may consider forgiving your friend… if we move up our date. Are you free tomorrow night?

  
**Unknown number**  
**Monday** 8:55 PM  
Yes, okay. I have classes until 4pm?

  
**Monday** 8:55 PM  
How bad was it?

  
**Magnus**  
**Monday** 8:55 PM  
Hmm… Let’s just say the original that is currently sitting in the Guggenheim is priceless. 

  
**Unknown number**  
**Monday** 8:57 PM  
I won’t tell if you won’t.

  
**Magnus**  
**Monday** 8:57 PM  
Deal. See you at 7, I’ll leave the door open ;)

 

* * *

 

Alec was halfway through his pre-readings and still on his first slice of toast the next morning when Isabelle sat across from him bearing mugs of black coffee.

“Good morning,” she said cheerfully and she took a slice from his small stack. “You’re up early.”

A second later a filled tray slid onto their table, followed by a tired-looking Jace plopping himself next to Isabelle.

“Coffee.” He said in lieu of any actual greeting.

Alec pushed a mug towards Jace, which he immediately drained.

“Ugh,” he made a face. “Yours Iz?”

Isabelle speared him with a stare and pinched his butter.

“So, how did your first day go?” Alec asked.

Isabelle buttered and then munched on her toast while she detailed her classes, the people she had met and what she thought of her professors. She was already complaining about a girl in her lab class and Alec rolled his eyes in response.

“That’s pretty much how I met Lily Chen,” he told her.

“I don't see how that's supposed to make me feel better," she said wryly. 

Clary arrived a moment later with _real coffee_ to their fervent thanks and praises. Jace lifted the lids off his and Isabelle's paper cups and started stirring in the sugar, taking a big spoon of foam before he slid it back over. She snuck a slice of bacon off his plate while she checked her phone. The familiarity in their exchange made something in Alec’s chest tighten.

“Why are you in such a good mood?” With food and caffeine, Jace was finally speaking in full sentences again.

With three pairs eyes on him, Alec bit down on the smile he didn’t realise was on his face and chewed his toast very deliberately. “…What?”

“I bet I know the reason,” Isabelle said smugly. “And he starts with an ‘M’”.

“ _Izzy_.”

She pushed her phone aside, giving him her undivided attention. “ _Please_ tell me you called him.”

“ _Actually_ ,” he said loudly, “I was thinking it was nice that we get to have breakfast together again. Kind of like how we used to.”

There was a short moment of reflection.

“Yeah… but did you text him?”

Alec sighed. Why did he bother.

She gasped, “You did! You texted him.”

“What?” He looked at her in disbelief, “How could you possibly know that?”

Jace and Clary both looked at him in surprise. “She’s right?”

“You asked him out didn’t you.” Isabelle gasped again, “ _No_ , he asked you out. This is so exciting. What are you going to wear?”

“I am not discussing this with you,” Alec said firmly and stacked up his mug and plates.

“When is it? Do we have time to go shopping?” She tugged his sleeve. “Please, let me help you.”

“Good bye Isabelle.”

“Just promise me you won’t wear that leather jacket.”

He frowned. “What’s wrong with my jacket?”

“And try to smile.”

“Make sure you offer to pay,” Jace added in sagely.

“But if he wants to, that’s fine too. No sense in turning down a free meal.”

“And that’s why you’re still single.”

Isabelle looked him up and down. “Right, like you’re such a catch, Jace. No offense, Clary.”

Clary sighed and sipped her latte. “None taken.”

“I thought we were talking about Alec here?”

“We are.” Isabelle turned back to him. “Don’t order the pasta. Or have red wine. Just steer clear of anything red. You get clumsy when you’re nervous.”

“I was wrong,” Alec said loudly to no one, “I don’t miss this at all.”

“And remember,” Jace spoke to him slowly as if he was explaining algebra to Max, “if he asks you back to his place, you can say no.”

“I’m going to hit you.”

“But you can also say _yes_.”

“Stop.”

“Do you need protection?” Isabelle asked thoughtfully.

Alec stood up so quickly his chair almost flipped. “Oh my God.”

“Don’t listen to them, Alec.” Clary said kindly. “Just be yourself.”

Jace winced and sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Yeah, but not too much.”

Alec backed away. “I think I might be the one who’s adopted,” he said, and turned around.

“You can’t run away from family, Alec!” Isabelle called out at his retreating back. Jace cackled in the background. 

But as he made his way to his first class, reality dawned on him that he was going on his first date. His _first_ date. His first _date._

Alec had been on “dates” before. He had been coerced into double dates and one disastrous dinner as a favour to parents (never _ever_ again). He had attended various events where he had brought a date along and he had also been out and _wished_ it was a date. But he had never been on a _date_ date.

 

Oh God, Isabelle was right. What _was_ he going to wear?

 

He concentrated determinedly in his first two lectures of the day, frowning his way through the human locomotor system and the brain, astutely avoiding his siblings throughout lunch. It was early evening by the time he arrived back to his dorm, with no more an idea about his wardrobe for that night than the hours before. His finger hovered over Izzy’s name before he threw his phone onto his bed. There was just no way now he was asking Isabelle or Jace for help. So, Alec turned to the one resource he could always fall back on: the Internet.

Fifteen minutes later, the internet had miserably failed him and he was more confused than before; all the “helpful tips” and advice seemed to be either basic common sense or gearing towards misogynistic or just altogether inapplicable.

Also, for the first time in his life he was hating his dismal wardrobe. It was obviously too late to make a quick trip home (he wouldn’t be able to do it anyway without rousing heaps on unwanted questions). But mostly he hated that his sister had been right. He dug around his closet and his single chest of drawers, and with some surprise and immense relief, he held out a dark-blue collared shirt Isabelle had bought him one year. He most definitely had not packed it but was too glad to even be mildly annoyed at her meddling. He put it on and ran his hands through his hair a little, critically judging himself in small pieces with his tiny mirror. Not sure what to think, he shrugged on his leather jacket, a tiny bit out of spite, and stepped out the door.

 

* * *

 

At precisely 7pm Alec stood at the stairwell of the redbrick building, one finger poised to press the buzzer, the other holding a bunch of wrapped flowers. _Flowers._ It had only taken a second for the stand of blooms to catch his eye and a microsecond for the woman to see his nanoscopic interest and pounce. Three minutes later he was handing over money and she was winking at him, wishing him the best of luck and telling him that his lucky lady was going to be very happy. It seemed like an okay idea at the time, but with every step he took towards Magnus’ apartment, the idea became less and less okay, and more and more stupid until he was staring at the name BANE and it was too late to throw them away. He pressed down on the buzzer before he lost his nerve.

“It’s open, come on up.” 

*

Magnus was just applying the finishing touches to his eyeliner in smooth, practiced movements when his buzzer chimed. A quick check of his phone told him it was exactly 7:00. Pleased with what he saw in his large, gilded mirror, he let Alec up.

The door opened just as he swept his hair into place.

“Hi. You actually don’t lock your door?”

Magnus turned, his charming smile already in place. “I don’t find I need to. I…”

He was holding _flowers_. He caught himself just before he gaped. The last time Magnus had been given flowers were for his parent’s funeral, which really did not count.

“... I have an excellent security system and I can never find my keys,” he recovered, barely.

“Okay.” Alec’s tone made it sound like he really didn’t think it was okay and looked down at the bouquet. “Oh, um, these are for you? I’m sorry, I don’t even know if you like flowers. I just felt really…”

He looked so uncomfortable, so unsure, so  _disarming._

“Shhh.” Magnus crossed the room in three effortless strides and held up a finger. “I _love_ them.” He swept the generic bouquet up like they were diamonds and looked at Alec with eyes just a bright. His gaze was so straight and unwavering that Alec's heart stuttered in his chest.

“They’re gorgeous. Thank you.”

Alec’s smile bloomed like one of the lilies in the arrangement Magnus was holding.

Magnus picked up a vase that Alec sincerely hoped was another replica and filled it up with water. He busied himself with arranging them and called out over his shoulder. “Did you want anything to drink?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks.”

Magnus was just as vivid and bold as Alec remembered him, only tonight he had swapped the glitter for lustre; even his warm, dusky skin gleamed. Metallic bronze jeans, so tight they should have been made from latex, hung low on the hips, and were only _just_ skimmed by the almost sheer shirt he was wearing. Every time he moved, Alec got a fleeting glance at his midriff.

He tried not to stare and concentrated on the apartment instead. In the evening light and filled with furnishings, it was hard to believe a party had taken place at all. Large, heavy pieces of furniture, each a statement on their own, filled the living space. The rich-coloured rugs lay over wooden floorboards, unpolished and scarred, and books of varying sizes stocked the shelves and littered almost every flat surface. Mixed pieces of classic and modern art adorned the walls and shelving. Alec couldn’t place where one could be missing. In the far back walls Alec spied solid doors that suggested the loft was bigger than it first appeared. He had to quickly stamp down the piquing curiosity as to which led to the bedroom, which would invariably lead to thoughts as to what Magnus’ bed would look like, and then to... Alec shifted on the spot, heat rising under his collar and tried to look interested at the floor instead.

While Alec observed the décor, Magnus observed Alec.

Even from the corner of his eye Magnus could see everything that Alec hadn’t seen in himself in that cheap, tiny mirror. Alec never knew that the light curling of his hair that fell over his forehead begged to be brushed away. Or that his worn jeans fit him perfectly, nicely faded in the most interesting of places. Or the way he had casually pushed up the sleeves of his jacket showed off his forearms. And he couldn’t have known that Isabelle had picked that shade of blue specifically because it complemented his complexion to perfection. Instead, he tucked his hands awkwardly in his back pockets while Magnus placed his vase in the centre of the room and beamed.

“Perfect. Alright then, shall we?” 

Magnus had a plan. Although he lived for the unexpected, he always found a semblance of strategy when it came to dates always helped to end the night where he wanted it. His First Dates usually consisted of a casual-yet-intimate dinner where he impressed he/she/them with his cutting wit and humour, while simultaneously demonstrating his charm, generosity and style. It was a lot for one person to be, but Magnus liked to think that he handled it with grace. Then, because of the chivalrous man that he is, he would offer to walk them home for the night, where 99% of the time they would end up exactly where he wanted them (against any flat surface, preferably with some sort of cushioning). 

The subway ride was a short one, but thoroughly more enjoyable than most, as Magnus admired the way Alec grasped the overhead pole to steady himself, effectively shielding Magnus from the throng of people stepping on. Magnus especially enjoyed the way Alec’s body pressed against his as the train lurched, and had to bite his lip to keep from grinning when Alec took a tiny, ineffectual, but still respectful, step back. With his cheeks a little pink and a mumbled apology, Magnus also didn’t miss the way Alec’s eyes swept down to his mouth and then straight up to the ad for Viagra overhead. This only served to deepen his blush as he desperately searched for somewhere else to look, giving Magnus ample time to check out his jawline. Alec huffed a sigh of relief when the doors opened and they squeezed their way out.

The restaurant-bar Magnus had chosen was what he considered to be one of the city’s hidden gems. The Ethiopian-Italian fusion restaurant was a mix of exotic and classic, and therefore a safe bet for first date food. The establishment, that could probably use a new coat of paint, also featured live music from local bands, which Magnus always found to be a good icebreaker.

It turned out he didn’t have to worry about the first part. Alec’s eyes lit up at the mention of Ethiopian food and he enthused over the family-run restaurant he used to order from back home. Magnus took the opportunity to ask about his family and watched with some delight as Alec rolled his eyes, with the warmth and exasperation universal to big brothers, as he spoke about his three siblings. He gently enquired about the blonde Lightwood, and judging by the way Alec stumbled through his explanation of how Jace came to join their family, Magnus felt there was something there that Alec wasn’t quite ready to share yet and didn't press on it. As Magnus reached for the door-handle Alec asked about his family. When Magnus answered simply, and somewhat breezily, that he did not have one, Alec didn’t backtrack or apologize, and stepped in first through the open door.

Magnus subtly requested a table further back from the band than he originally intended, away from the stage. A waiter with a pained expression showed them to their table. Away from the white-hot stage lights the lighting was darker in their part of the room, lending a more private and intimate atmosphere. Alec might have noticed it too as he jostled the table and muttered his apologies. Their knees touched under the table and, to Magnus’ amusement, Alec shrank to make himself smaller and give Magnus more space. In response, Magnus shifted his knee until it pressed with gentle firmness against Alec’s and gave him a pointed look. Alec gave an imperceptible nod in return and smiled shyly into the menu.

Apparently satisfied, Magnus picked up the specials. “How do you feel about sharing?”

*

To the backdrop of angsty rock ballads and over blue cocktails that were temporarily on fire, Magnus laughed over Alec's trivia knowledge of old  _Project Runway_  seasons and little else. Alec explained with a bashful grin that he had no remote rights when Jace and Isabelle were in the room and his room didn't have a tv (??!!), and that he preferred reading anyway. But he did enjoy watching movies alone sometimes. _And_ with other people, he hastily added.

As the steaming plates arrived, one after another, Magnus was in the middle of recounting some of his adventures overseas when he suddenly thought of cats. Specifically, fake cats on his phone. With the flourish and display of something very significant, Magnus explained to Alec the concept of _Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector_.

Alec looked at him dubiously. “That can’t be a thing.”

Magnus merely raised an eyebrow at the challenge and swiped open his phone. Alec watched as Magnus smiled in delight while announcing that his favourite cat had appeared, drawing to the conclusion that he must like Alec and therefore Alec must be very honored. Alec wasn’t sure that was the best way to describe how he was feeling as he stared at the unmoving cartoon cat with a bowl on its head holding a... ladle? He inspected the app and then enquired how it was a kitty collector game if one does not get to keep the cats. Magnus didn’t have an answer for that. Instead, he cooed at his cats and Alec rolled his eyes with way too much fondness for someone he had just met, and was still smiling when the band started to strum out the opening cords to _Forever Young_.

And then the bassist began to sing.

Alec’s head snapped up and he groaned, sinking lower into his seat. “Oh no.”

Magnus put down his phone. “You don’t like this song?”

“Not like this. I know him.”

“The one singing?”

“Yes.”

Magnus glanced over at the band and looked at Alec with sympathy and placed his hand over Alec’s, patting it kindly. “It’s okay, you can’t always choose your friends.”

“We’re not friends and you know him too.”

“I do not.” Magnus almost looked offended but didn't take his hand away.

“He was there the night we met. At Pandemonium.”

Manus squinted at the stage. He looked like one of those poorly dressed hipsters with glasses. Not a single iota of him was familiar.

“Nope, I don’t remember anything about that night except you.” He said it so simply with a light smile aimed straight at Alec, who blushed just like Magnus knew he would. What surprised him was the way Alec turned his hand over underneath his and gently played with Magnus’ fingers and the warm metal that decorated them. Magnus traced a line down Alec’s palm to his wrist, keeping a careful eye on Alec's face.

Alec suppressed a shiver as if Magnus had stroked down his back instead. He saw something flare across Magnus' face, amber eyes darkening, sparking something in Alec's own chest.

“Alec! What are you doing here?”

The heat was snuffed out with a startled blink. Magnus felt Alec stiffen next to him, a rabbit about to run, but then watched as his shoulders relaxed and his posture softened, and his fingers gripped around Magnus’ more securely.

“Oh no, you’re on a… a date?” The boy’s eyes flashed to their intertwined fingers. “A date. Wow, I am so, so sorry.”

Magnus was impressed at how quickly he went from elated to wanting to be swallowed up by the earth. He looked so regretful Magnus almost wished he could snap his fingers and help him out.

“Simon. Hi.” Alec resigned himself to the fact this was actually happening. “This is Magnus. Magnus, Simon.”

Simon looked at him curiously. “Have we met before?”

Magnus gave a definitive, “No.” To which Simon just nodded and accepted.

“You probably just remind me of… someone else.” Simon trailed off as he realized how stupid that sounded.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. There was no one else like him.

Simon cleared his throat. “I didn’t think I’d see anyone I knew here on a Wednesday night.”

“You and I had that in common,” Magnus said mildly.

The boy, not a complete idiot, shrank a little at the implication. Like a mouse, Magnus mused. A very large one. Then he felt a little bad, because despite the fact Alec denied that they were friends, they were clearly well acquainted. “You have a nice voice.”

Simon perked up. “You think so? I don't normally do the singing, but we're still looking for a lead singer and…”

“Don’t you need to go somewhere?” Alec asked impatiently.

“Yeah! I’m actually meeting Clary later and I…”

Magnus wondered if this guy ever finished his sentences.

“I probably won’t tell her about this, though. Will I?” He looked at Alec for confirmation. “No, no. Definitely not.”

Alec sighed. “It’s fine, this isn’t a secret. Tell her, or don’t. I don’t mind.”

Simon almost sagged in relief. “Okay, good. Because I might see Izzy too and I don’t think I can keep anything from here. Honestly, she just draws it out of me I can’t…”

Magnus chose to step in. “Wow, it was so great meeting you but we wouldn’t want to keep you. Good bye, Sherman.”

Simon got the hint. “Yes. Right. Bye!”

Magnus watched him run back to his bandmates. “I still don’t remember him.”

Alec gave his hand a quick squeeze. “So, you were saying about Peru?”

*

A new band set themselves up, and then another, followed by a solitary singer and his unfortunate ukulele, and then nothing. Neither of them noticed the flipping of the door-sign from  _Open_ to  _Closed_ as Alec laughed over a Pandemonium incident that Magnus was describing. Their conversation ended all too abruptly when the restaurant owner came over. “Magnus, I love you. But please, go home.”

It took both of them a moment to look around and realised most of the chairs were stacked up and the cleaning process was well underway. Their mournful waiter, who had not cheered up over the course of the evening, handed them the check. They shrugged on their jackets and Alec put up a brief fight over the bill, but Magnus refused, introducing Alec to Luigi who would not accept a cent from him. And then, no matter what he said, Alec would not let Magnus walk him home, and insisted instead that _he_ walk _Magnus_ home. Magnus found this highly amusing, but also unexpectedly touching. Alec, young Alec who, up until college, had lived with his parents his entire life, felt that it was too dark for Magnus, fending-for-himself-since-he-was-ten-years-old Magnus, to walk home alone.

The subway was disappointingly quieter than earlier so Magnus didn’t get to press his body up to Alec’s “accidentally” like he had planned.

During the entire walk to the redbrick all Alec wanted to do to was reach out and hold Magnus’ hand again but he didn’t know how to do that without looking like an absolute idiot. Instead they filled the space between them with talk of cats (real ones), unfortunate mutual friends and the best places to get pizza. 

And then they finally got to the door. All the stupid internet sites Alec had read agreed that he should be decisive at the end of the night. And here it was.

“I…” except he had no idea what to say. Even under the unflattering glare of the streetlight Magnus still looked like magic. And then he smiled, eyes glowing hotly in the dark.

Like gravity, Alec leaned in and a pressed a soft kiss against Magnus’ lips. Or it was supposed to be soft. Someone’s breath hitched, Magnus wasn’t sure whose, and then suddenly he was up against the cool surface of his door. Alec drank in their kisses in soft gasps; his thumbs tracing the hipbones that had him distracted half the night. Kissing Magnus was like being struck by lightning; igniting a liquid fire that spread through his veins, melting him and setting him aflame all at once. Magnus trailed his hand down and yanked Alec closer by the loops of his jeans. The jolt between them set off a whole new wave of lust that had them both gasping for air. Their breaths mingled as they wrestled with the door and almost tumbled onto the steps. The short flight of stairs suddenly seemed like Everest and neither made a move to climb it. Magnus took the brief disconnection from Alec’s lips to press kisses on the jaw he’d been admiring, nibbling and kissing his way down the exposed throat. Alec’s hands hitched Magnus’ flimsy shirt up further as he explored his ribcage, hands roaming dangerously close to Magnus’ heart.

Magnus hummed into Alec’s neck, licking and sighing, making him shivery and boneless, anchored only by his belt loops. Dimly, Magnus thought how simple and easy it would be to let his fingers trail downward, undo the button and tug the zipper in one easy move and then... But, there was nothing simple or easy about this, about Alec. Magnus thought of his shy smiles, how he seemed to forget what to do with his hands when he got flustered. How his eyes lit up when he talked about his family. How his smile lit up the whole room.

With much regret and a low groan, Magnus loosened his hold and leaned his head on Alec’s collarbone, his breath cooling the sheen of sweat peaking through his open collar. He could see his chest rising and falling, and felt Alec’s pulse racing in time with his own.

“This is going pretty fast,” Magnus began breathlessly. He felt Alec about to pull away and he tightened his grip slightly. “And I like it. A lot.”

Magnus watched Alec swallow and wanted to kiss his neck again.

“Me too.”

“And I want to invite you up,” he told Alec. “And I’d like you to say yes. But I also want you to be sure.”

Alec nodded. “Me too,” he said again.

Magnus lifted his head. “Which bit?”

“Both.”

“And are you sure?”

Alec hesitated. “No, I guess not.” He closed his eyes and kind of looked like he had a headache. Magnus surprised himself by how much he wanted to smooth away the furrow in between Alec's eyebrows.

Finally, he exhaled loudly, tickling Magnus’ hair. “I… have an early class tomorrow.”

Magnus released his hold on Alec, a little disappointed and a lot surprised at how much. The night had been full of surprises. 

"Yeah, me too."

Alec slid his hands slowly out from under Magnus and put them carefully into his pockets.

“Can I… Can I see you again?”

Magnus would have laughed if it weren't for that fact that Alec looked anxious that he actually might say no. As if this would be end of it. “I’m still free on Friday.” He offered instead.

“Good, me too.” Alec leaned in again, as if to seal it with a kiss. He stopped. “Good night.”

And before the warmth of his breath had dissipated from Magnus' skin, he backed out the door and was gone.

Magnus ascended the steps slowly, nerves still tingling from Alec’s touch, his insides churning with the familiar sensation of anticipation and another, more alien feeling he couldn't define.

At the top of the stairs his phone buzzed.

 **Alexander**  
**Tuesday**  1:52 AM  
Please don't forget to lock your door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is lovingly collected and framed.
> 
> EDIT: I just realized maybe not everyone will get the Neko Atsume thing. It's a game on the phone involving cats (as you might have gathered) and, coincidentally there's a cat in it called Chairman Meow. It was too much for me to resist.


End file.
